


An Overheated Imagination

by Neaki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neaki/pseuds/Neaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki’s innocence might’ve been his most alluring feature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Overheated Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> to make things easier i referred to pre aogiri kaneki as just ‘kaneki’ and post aogiri as ‘ken.’ 
> 
> i wrote this past my bed time but this ship is one of my favourites, so sorry for the quality it's more self-indulgent than anything. thanks!

His eyes were full of starlight and purity; his spirit was easily broken.

Kaneki was the bittersweet image of who Ken had been before Aogiri. Before his insides had been brutally churned and tampered with, when all sense of humanity stripped away from him and ghoulish intents were left behind in its fading shadow. Ken was forced into a corner and human morality was the restraint that held him back from lashing out and protecting the ones he so desperately needed to cherish. A silly virtue had caused the death of people Ken loved —  **innocence** could not protect.

It was humorous, really. 

Because despite all of that, Kaneki’s innocence might’ve been his most alluring feature.

His skin would feel like smooth porcelain under Ken’s calloused palms that gingerly glided along the outline of the other’s figure. Chapped lips planted kisses along the jawline to the raven haired boy’s collar, nipping at the skin teasingly as Kaneki’s back would arch into Ken and _whine._ (Or, at least, that’s how Ken imagined it would be. It was always a weird concept to be thinking of yourself, only a year younger and easily submissive underneath you.) 

The vibrant red that bloomed against Kaneki’s face left him looking flustered and a little nervous, craning his neck to allow Ken more room to mark him with hickeys and teeth marks. A single hand reached up to pull off the barista’s tie anxiously, fumbling with it before Ken had loosened it enough to pull it right over the other’s head.

Arms looped around his neck and sweet murmurs from his dark haired doppelgänger caught his attention.

 _“I trust you, I trust you, I trust you, I trust you.”_ Kaneki whispered against Ken’s ear as he worked on marking his neck, and the words offered him encouragement to press up against the younger’s groin and receive a gasp of pleasure from the foreign sensation. The white haired male reached up to gently cup Kaneki’s face in the palm of his hand, stroking the skin with his thumb and took a moment to bask in his features. “I know, Kaneki.” he’d reply, laughing sheepishly, “I love you.”

His fingers moved upwards to gently toy with the eyepatch, slipping it off cautiously in case the other might protest. 

A heartbeat of silence passed between the two and then their lips were connected, surpassed feelings of lust and need mixing together as their tongues met. Ever the gentleman, Ken made sure to keep his fingers busy by trailing his hands down to begin unbuttoning Kaneki’s black vest. Cold hands met with the raven’s skin, circling around to the crevice of his back and push his body closer against him.

Ken pulled back from the kiss, feverishly beginning to press his lips along the younger one’s chest and stomach, the tip of his nose brushing against the skin as he lowered himself. He bit at the skin near the abdomen, drawing blood but not enough to deal any serious damage: a ghoul’s regeneration seemed to be more helpful in this aspect. Ken’s tongue lapped at the newly drawn blood, reward with a moan from his temporary lover.

The blood tasted sweet, but perhaps that idea was merely created by the haze in Ken’s mind from the pleasured little noises Kaneki was making underneath him from the feel of his tongue. Kaneki looked beautiful like this, half naked and already painfully erect, rocking his hips forward desperately. No one else ever saw him like this, no one else would ever know the sound of the other’s voice moaning for contact.

It was all for Ken, and Ken alone — and  _god,_ if he didn’t want to shower him in affection and fuck him  **hard**  at the same time.

He inhaled a deep breath, grey eyes peering up to glance at his duplicate.

“… I want to fuck you.” he whispered, and received a little look of shock from how outright he had been. Ken only laughed meekly, fingers curiously undoing the button and zipper of Kaneki’s pants. “ _ **God,**_ I want to fuck you. I…I want to kiss you, tease you, lick along the inside of your thighs, and let you feel my tongue along the outside of your boxers. Warmth and heat, to use my fingers to rub against you _._ I want to hear you panting and moaning for me to hurry up, beg for me to fuck you. I want you, Kaneki Ken. I need you so badly.”

His words had Kaneki whining and bucking his hips up to meet Ken’s hand, nodding desperately. “Yes, yes, yes… yes, yes…” he panted, spreading his legs once his pants and underwear had been ripped off and discarded onto the floor.

Lubrication easily squeezed onto Ken’s fingers, he inserted a single finger into Ken’s entrance to begin stretching him out. He squirmed a little at the odd feeling, but the gradual thrusts made him more and more comfortable that it wasn’t long before a second finger was added, watching carefully for any change of expression in Kaneki’s facial features. By the third finger, his pace was quickened and the throbbing sensation in Ken’s groin was quickly becoming unbearable to handle the more he watched Kaneki try to match the rhythm blindly by pushing down against his fingers.

“P-Please, please, please,” Kaneki gasped, burying his face into the crook of his elbow. “ _Fuck me._ ”

Time felt hazy and everything moved so quickly that the next thing Ken could properly register he was bent over Kaneki and pounding him as hard as he could into the bed with even thrusts. Kaneki’s legs were wrapped around his waist and panting against the rough movements, sloppily kissing the other in search for more contact and everything felt perfect. The slight arch of Kaneki’s back, the way the bed creaked underneath their movements, their lips locked together, and the deep thrusts inside of him that it wasn’t long before he had came hard inside of Kaneki with a loud whine.

 

Ken’s eyes shot open, trying to even out his breaths as he recovered from the glow of his orgasm.

_Ah._

He looked down, his hand sticky with his own cum and guilt instantly flooded his mind, scrambling to sit upright in his bed and ran his free, untainted hand through his white hair feverishly.  _He’d given in again._

The ghoul inhaled a deep breath, shakily moving off of the bed and towards the bathroom to try and clean up the sticky mess he had made.

Of course it hadn’t been real. It never could be real.


End file.
